1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tube joint between two intersecting tubes of a radiator or the like, of a light metal radiator in particular, whose first tube has at least two ribs extending in longitudinal direction and projecting on both sides and whose second tube is a header transversally extending with respect to the ribs of said first tube, one end of said first tube forming a tight, communicating connection with an aperture in the header, if required by interpositioning a gasket, sleeve or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such radiators have frequently been used lately as they can be made of two types of extruded profiles. The material used for the extruded profiles is preferably an aluminium alloy. It is a problem with such radiators, however, to provide a liquid- and gastight connection between the individual radiator ribs containing the tubes for the heat exchanging medium and the header.
Suggestions have already been made to weld or to glue the tubes and headers directly with each other. Welding or gluing of the tubes envolves problems, however, as when in operation, particularly during heating up or cooling off the radiator, thermal stress and thermal expansion are caused by great thermal differences, which may impair the integrity of the connection after long periods of operation. Moreover, the welding of aluminium alloys already envolves difficulties. A connection between the tubes and headers of a radiator is known in the art in which the headers are pressed against the tubes by means of one or several screws and by interpositioning washers, the screws being supported in a thrust member which is fastened in the ribs of the tube. Disadvantages of this connection are the relatively high costs of mounting and the fact that a gradual loosening of the tension screw occurs.
It is a further characteristic problem of radiators made of light metal alloys that, when in operation, and particularly during heating up, jingling, crackling and clickling sounds and noises can be heard. Up to now they were attributed to the high and different thermal expansion within the radiator and considered as disadvantageous characteristic which could not be eliminated.